Les lettres cachées
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: Katniss et Peeta se soignent après la rébellion, chacun de leur côté. Néanmoins, pour ne pas s'oublier mutuellement et s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentent, le docteur Aurélius leur propose une étrange thérapie : s'écrire des lettres dans lesquelles ils parleront avec leur coeur, ce, sans les envoyer. Les anciens amants maudits acceptent et laissent la plume prendre la place des paroles.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonjour !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre de l'histoire, mais une petite introduction pour vous expliquer rapidement le déroulement de l'histoire.

J'ai situé cette fiction en 2014, histoire de faire simple dans les écrits. Vous verrez pourquoi l'emploi d'une année est si important dans cette histoire !

Peeta et Katniss ont décidé, pour se soigner, d'utiliser la méthode du roman épistolaire que leur a proposé le Docteur Aurélius. Pendant que Peeta reste au Capitole pour contrôler et canaliser ses épisodes, il écrit des lettres avec, à l'intérieur, ce qu'il ressent vis-à-vis de Katniss. Va-t-il nier l'existence de la jeune femme ou reprendre le cours de ses sentiments ? Katniss fait de même au district Douze, alors que Sae s'occupe d'elle. La jeune femme n'écrit que la nuit. Va-t-elle enfin s'avouer ses véritables sentiments quant à Peeta ou va-t-elle décider de rester seule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Je suis persuadée que quelques-uns d'entre vous ont lu le tome III de la saga - vous connaissez donc la fin de l'histoire. Cela se passera pendant le dernier chapitre jusqu'à l'épilogue.

Les premiers chapitres seront très courts (genre, TRES courts) pour donner un sens aux écrits. Ne soyez pas étonnés ! Cela servira à rendre l'histoire plus potable qu'elle l'est déjà !

Bonne lecture à tous et !

**PUISSE LE SORT VOUS ÊTRE FAVORABLE !**


	2. Première lettre de Katniss

Le 16 février 2014.

_Peeta,_  
_Tu me manques. J'ai besoin de toi. Reviens vite._

_Katniss._


	3. Première lettre de Peeta

Le 10 mars 2014.

_Katniss, _  
_C'est dur ici. Les piqûres d'anti-douleurs, les rendez-vous avec les médecins, les entretiens avec le docteur Aurélius, tout ça me dépasse. Mais je continue. J'espère bientôt rentrer et me dire que tu vas bien._

_Peeta._


	4. Deuxième lettre de Katniss

Le 6 avril 2014.

_Peeta, _  
_Je t'écris cette mince lettre pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Je me demandais où en était ta thérapie et si tu pouvais me répondre. Haymitch et Sae ne veulent rien me dire. Je les comprends. Mais… tu me manques. J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Katniss._


	5. Deuxième lettre de Peeta

Le 19 mai 2014.

_Katniss,_  
_Je ne reçois pas de tes nouvelles. On ne m'a même pas prévenu de ta santé, comment tu allais après cette enfermement à cause de ce procès que tu ne méritais pas. Je vais bientôt de revoir, j'en suis persuadé ; mes soins se déroulent bien, je sais distinguer parfaitement les souvenirs vrais des faux. C'est un début qui me pousse à continuer. Tu me manques. Prends soin de toi._

_Peeta._


	6. Troisième lettre de Katniss

Le 12 juin 2014.

_Peeta, _  
_Haymitch m'a dit que tu rentrerais ce mois-ci. Je suis tellement heureuse ! Mon pauvre cœur s'est remis à battre la chamade dès que je l'ai su. Cependant, je ne sais pas si je dois te sauter dans les bras ou m'enfermer chez moi. Je voudrais tant savoir comment nos retrouvailles se dérouleront, et si tu les attends aussi impatiemment que moi. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu aies tant changé, j'espère retrouver une part de mon « garçon des pains »._

_Katniss_


	7. Troisième lettre de Peeta

Le 15 juin 2014.

_Katniss, _  
_Je rentre. Je rentre chez nous, dans deux semaines. Je suis tellement ému… Ça m'a poussé à perfectionner les efforts que je fais depuis plusieurs mois. Je ne sais même plus dans quel mois nous sommes, d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'une nouvelle saison va arriver, c'est tout. J'ai tant de choses à te dire, à te raconter. J'ai tant de choses à te prouver, aussi. Te prouver que j'ai guéri, et que je peux retrouver un semblable du Peeta d'avant. Haymitch m'insulte de tous les noms à chaque fois que je fais une rechute, mais ça arrive de moins en moins fréquemment. Pour toi, je me battrai. Jusqu'au bout._

_Peeta._


	8. Quatrième lettre de Katniss

Le 29 juin 2014.

_Peeta,_  
_Le bonheur de te revoir est si immense. Je voulais en même temps te remercier pour ces fleurs que tu as planté autour de la maison ; cela permet de l'égayer un peu. Voir que tu vas bien - mieux par rapport à ce que je me souvienne de toi - me soulage. Je refusais de croire que tu pourrais baisser les bras et je crois que je ne me suis pas trompée cette fois. Me dire que, désormais, tu n'es qu'à quelques pas de chez moi m'enlève le poids de cette distance qui nous a séparés durant les neuf derniers mois. Je ne les ai pas vus passer. Je me suis forcée à ne plus rien espérer de toi pour que tu n'aies pas à supporter la folle que je suis devenue. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais me tromper, me dire qu'il reste le Peeta que j'ai connu il y a de cela une éternité, me semble-t-il. Je suis prête à tout accepter de toi, une amitié suffirait. Il ne me reste que toi. Tu es le monde que je refusais de voir jusqu'à ce jour où l'on t'a arraché à moi. J'ai découvert que mon monde ne dépendait que de toi, de ton bonheur et de ton sourire. Si tu vas bien, si tu es heureux, je le serais également. Je pourrais vivre cent vies que je ne te mériterais toujours pas. Haymitch a raison. C'est indéniable._

_Katniss._


	9. Quatrième lettre de Peeta

Le 30 juin 2014.

_Katniss,_  
_Il est sûr que je m'attendais à de meilleures retrouvailles. Te voir m'a fait tant de bien. J'étais soulagé de voir que tu n'avais pas cessé de croire à la vie. Néanmoins, je m'attendais à ce que tu aies une apparence plus soignée que ce que tu m'as présenté hier. Je pense que je vais devoir te refaire manger convenablement, aussi. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu tes os pointer sous ta peau. Je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes cette gamine de douze qui grattait presque à la porte de la boulangerie pour avoir de la nourriture. Non. Ne te laisse pas abattre. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je peux te le promettre sur ma vie, sur la pauvre personne que je suis. Toi comme moi, nous avons vécu le pire de notre vie. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver de pire. Alors, bats-toi, Katniss. Pour la mémoire des gens qui t'aiment, qui t'aimeront toujours. Comme moi, par exemple. Bats-toi, ne baisse pas les bras. Je crois tant en toi. Si tu es heureuse, je serai heureux en retour. Mon bonheur dépend du tien, désormais. Je saurai te prouver que je ne suis plus cette bête féroce conditionnée. Je te prouverai aussi que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi durant ces mois de calvaire. On aura beau tout me prendre, ils ne te sortiront jamais de ma tête. Tu es beaucoup trop importante à mes yeux. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Tu es mon monde. Ma vie._

_Peeta._


	10. Cinquième lettre de Katniss

Le 22 juillet 2014.

_Peeta,_  
_Je sais que j'ai l'air ridicule d'écrire ça. J'ai l'impression d'être une lycéenne follement amoureuse du quarterback de l'équipe de football. Avoir touché ta peau et senti ton odeur m'a redonné le goût de vivre. Je sais ce que sont véritablement mes sentiments aujourd'hui. Je voudrais te dire ces trois mots si importants. Mais ils restent bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les grandes discussions. Je te promets de faire un effort, un effort quasi vain. Mais c'est toi, Peeta Mellark, qui donne un sens à ma vie, et je me surprends à espérer que je donne un sens à la tienne aussi. Merci encore de prendre soin de moi. Ça me fait du bien de te reparler et de te voir être si normal. Merci de venir aussi chaque nuit quand je cauchemarde, merci de rester avec moi après. Tant de remerciements que je n'ose pas te dire. Je ne sais pas si les mots changeraient quelque chose, pourtant… Non, je ne sais pas. Tu me fais littéralement chavirer, mon cœur cesse de battre dès que tu souris ou que ta main prend la mienne. J'aime te voir sourire. J'aime que tu me regardes. J'aime me sentir belle sous ton regard. J'aime comment tu me transformes quand tu es là. Et quand tu pars, je me sens vide, comme si mon âme venait de s'envoler. Ce manque est comblé quand tu reviens, quand tes bras m'enlacent, quand tes paroles me font sortir du cauchemar dans lequel j'ai vécu si longtemps. Je suis amoureuse de toi. Je ne peux pas le nier. Et toi ? Que penses-tu de nous deux ? Que sommes-nous vraiment ? Je me sens égoïste de souhaiter que tu éprouves les mêmes sentiments que moi, mais c'est plus fort que moi._

_Katniss._


	11. Cinquième lettre de Peeta

Le 31 juillet 2014.

_Katniss,_  
_Tu redeviens la fille qui a fait tangué mon cœur il y a des années. Tu es magnifique, si tu savais. Si tu savais à quel point tu peux faire de l'effet auprès des gens. Auprès de moi, surtout. Mon cœur me pousse à aller vers toi, à faire ces petits gestes que tous les couples font. En sommes-nous un ? Je me le demande. Nous sommes proches, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Je connais presque tout ton corps par cœur tant je l'ai vu et soigné lorsque tu n'allais pas bien. Maintenant, je te retrouve vraiment. La Katniss d'avant. Enfin, tu ne pourras plus jamais être la Katniss d'avant, mais celle que tu es me convient. Je suis heureux que tu reprennes soin de toi. Et je sais que tu aimes aussi que je prenne soin de toi. Je le vois à ton petit sourire lorsque je brosse tes cheveux, je le vois à tes rougeurs lorsque je t'essuie une trace de chocolat sur le coin des lèvres, je le vois à ta façon de te tortiller quand je te dis que les vêtements que tu portes te vont à merveille. Ton corps reprend des formes adéquates, tes yeux redeviennent pétillants. Ouah… Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre. Tu es une battante, plus que tu ne peux te l'affirmer. Personne ne peut te le dire autant de fois que moi. Personne ne peut lire en toi comme moi. Personne ne peut entendre tes cris la nuit, sauf moi. Ne me dis plus jamais que ça me dérange ; tu as besoin de quelqu'un, Katniss. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, pour te rassurer, pour te caresser les bras, pour te faire revenir doucement sur terre. Je ne pense pas qu'Haymitch serait aussi tendre que moi, même Sae n'aurait pas pris de gants pour te faire réagir. Je suis rassuré de voir que tes cauchemars diminuent un peu. Tu verras, au fil du temps, ils disparaîtront complètement, comme moi avec mes flashs. Tu verras, un jour, le soleil réchauffera de nouveau ton cœur._

_Peeta._


	12. Remerciements & petite publicité

**_Remerciements & petite publicité_**

Voilà !

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos sublimes reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant en si peu de temps ! Vraiment ! Merci encore !

Aussi, je vous invite à aller consulter mon autre fiction Peeta / Katniss, "_La chance de notre côté_", car je me concentre principalement sur cette dernière ("_Les lettres cachées_" me permettent de me mettre dans la peau des deux personnages tandis que "_La chance de notre côté_" est une globalité de la vie dix ans après la guerre [avis aux amateurs de lemon et de romantisme à gogo] et que je peux écrire quelque chose qui me fascine vraiment ; la parentalité dans le couple Peeta / Katniss)

Si vous êtes un accro de romantisme et de lemon, allez sur ma toute nouvelle fiction ! Elle s'intitule "Quand la nuit porte conseil". Rated M pour violence et lemon hard. HARD. HAAAAAAAAAARD :'))

J'attends impatiemment vos reviews sur mes trois fictions ! :))

Je suis une auteure très disponible, si vous avez des questions ou quelques remarques à faire sur mes fictions, n'hésitez ! Je vous répondrais dans les plus brefs délais !

Bisous !

FanficMangaDreams et !

**PUISSE LE SORT VOUS ÊTRE FAVORABLE !**


	13. Sixième lettre de Katniss

Le 4 septembre 2014.

_Peeta. Peeta. Peeta._  
_Je pourrais écrire ton nom tellement de fois. J'ai l'impression de redevenir un geai moqueur - pas dans le sens où je redeviens un symbole de guerre, non - qui s'envole et qui est léger dans le monde. La nuit dernière restera la plus belle de toute ma vie. Pas de cauchemars, pas de craintes avant de m'endormir. Et tes lèvres contre les miennes, enfin. Je pensais que j'allais devoir attendre encore des années avant de reconquérir ta bouche, mais il n'en a rien été. Tes lèvres se sont pressées aux miennes si avidement, si prestement. Tu n'as pas voulu te dérober, tu n'as rien fait qui aurait pu me vexer. Tu es resté, tu m'as enlacée, tu m'as attirée à toi, tu as passé ta main dans mes cheveux. J'ai des frissons qui me parcourent encore la colonne vertébrale. Ton odeur est toujours la même et je pourrais me passer de tout l'oxygène du monde pour la respirer. Seul ça pourrait encore me maintenir en vie. Non. TU es le SEUL à pouvoir me faire VIVRE HEUREUSE. Sans toi, ma vie est vide. Sans toi, ma vie est noire. Sans toi, ma vie n'a aucun sens. Tu es mon tout. Je ne sais pas si je te le dirais un jour. Je ne sais pas, sincèrement. Peut-être. On est un couple désormais. Un couple. Je n'en reviens pas. Je t'ai enfin dit ce que j'avais à te dire - ce « Je t'aime » que nous avons transformé en un « Réel » - et toi… tu m'as donnée l'amour que j'attendais en retour. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Je dois encore rêver. Je dois imaginer tout ça car je suis persuadée que tu me laisseras un jour et que tu iras voir une autre femme. Une avec qui tu te marieras et avec qui tu auras des enfants, choses que je ne veux pas. J'ai peur que tu me laisses. Sans toi… Je ne peux PAS imaginer ma vie SANS TOI. Je peux le répéter un milliard de fois si il le faut. Je t'aime. Oui je t'aime. C'est la simple vérité._

_Katniss._


	14. Sixième lettre de Peeta

Le 13 novembre 2014.

_Katniss, _  
_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Merci pour hier, pour mon anniversaire. J'ai vraiment écrit « merci » ? Non. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu t'es donnée à moi, tu t'es offerte à moi. Ouah, pour un cadeau ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce genre d'émotions me submergerait un jour… J'ai envie de pleurer tant c'était beau. C'était fort, c'était indescriptible. Et me dire que je serai le seul à voir ainsi me remplit d'une joie encore plus profonde ! Tu étais magnifique, comme toujours. Tu es la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je ne me suis jamais trompé là-dessus. Et la nuit dernière me confirme cela. TOUT ton corps est divin. Chaque cicatrice, chaque morceau de peau greffé est à l'endroit exact où il devrait être, comme si tu avais ce corps depuis ta naissance. Comme si aucune guerre ne l'avait changé. Tu es magnifique, tu es incroyable. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort que cette émotion quand je suis dans tes bras, la tête posée sur ta poitrine, à écouter ton cœur battre. Tu es une femme tout à fait extraordinaire. Tu as tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je suis encore plus persuadé que tu es la femme de ma vie, dès lors. Tu es la femme parfaite, MA femme parfaite._

_Peeta._


	15. Septième lettre de Katniss

Le 18 mai 2016.

_ Mon amour, _

_Cela fait déjà deux ans. Deux ans que tu es rentré, que je peux te reprendre dans mes bras, que je peux profiter de tes baisers et de ton fabuleux corps. Ça n__'__aurait jamais pu être un autre que toi. Sincèrement, jamais je n__'__aurais imaginé que la vie à tes côtés aurait pu être si paisible après ce que nous avons vécu. Mais avec toi, tout prend un aspect beaucoup plus doux, plus certain aussi. Je suis tellement heureuse avec toi, tu me fais oublier le mal que je garderai éternellement en moi. J__'__ai mal mais dès que je te tiens la main, tous les soucis s__'__envolent. J__'__aime tellement être avec toi, te faire découvrir chaque jour des parcelles infimes de moi. J__'__aime savoir que tu me connais si bien. Ça me rassure. Je t__'__aime, mon amour. Tu es mon amour, ma vie. Je t__'__aime._

_ Ta chérie, comme tu aimes l__'__appeler._


	16. Septième lettre de Peeta

Le 29 décembre 2016.

_ Katniss, ma chérie, mon cœur,_

_Je t'aime. Sans frontière, sans limite, sans rien qui puisse empêcher cela. Je sais que parfois, mes crises et mes flashs gâchent tous nos moments d'intimité ou nos nuits, parfois très longues à cause de cela. J'avais pensé repartir en cure pour régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes, mais je ne supporterais pas d'être loin de toi. Si seulement tu pouvais venir au Capitole, ne serait-ce que pour que je te voie à travers une vitre ou que je sente ta présence à mes côtés sans essayer de me convaincre de choses réelles. Je ne suis même pas certain des méthodes qu'ils utilisent pour neutraliser le venin. Je ne suis même pas certain d'y aller que je me prépare déjà à l'éventualité de te quitter pour une durée indéterminée. Je ne veux pas. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Aide-moi, encore et encore. Ne me laisse pas. Je ne sais pas même pourquoi je dis ça, alors que j'ai parfaitement confiance en toi ! Je tourne presque au ridicule ainsi. Il faudrait que tu viennes, mon amour. Il faudrait que tu sois là. Sans toi, je ne supporterais pas les traitements qu'ils m'infligeraient. Je ne pourrais pas être quelque part où tu ne seras pas. Nous sommes inséparables. Et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Alors, au nom de notre amour, viens avec moi. C'est complètement insensé, en sachant que tu n'as plus le droit de poser le pied au Capitole jusqu'à tes vingt-cinq ans. Mais… je rectifierais les lois pour toi. Je t'aime. Tu es mon tout. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._

_Peeta, qui t'aime désespérément._


	17. Huitième lettre de Katniss

Le 5 mars 2017.

_ Peeta, Peeta, mon ange,_

_Dis-moi que tu vas bien, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dis-moi même que tu veux me faire l'amour, là. Non. Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas ! Et je n'ai même pas le droit à tes nouvelles ! Quelle bande de cons ! Je les massacrerais tous pour un baiser de toi ! Je deviens folle, ici, sans toi ! Et ce foutu docteur Aurélius qui ne veut pas me transmettre tes nouvelles… Quel salopard ! Les mots fusent tous seuls, je suis navrée de leur vulgarité mais ils sont parfaits pour la situation. Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que tu es parti et je m'effondre. Un monde sans toi n'a pas de sens. Toi loin de moi… Ça me fait mal… Mal de l'écrire et de l'admettre sur cette pauvre feuille de papier qui n'a rien demandé. Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne, là, tout de suite. Même le bon Dieu a déserté. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait personnellement à cette bande d'enfoirés ?! Je leur foutrais bien une flèche dans la poitrine si Haymitch ne me surveillait pas 24 heures sur 24. Lui aussi, j'ai envie de le tuer. Je m'abstiens, pour toi. Pour moi aussi, mais tu es ma priorité. Je t'aime, Peeta Mellark, à travers toutes les épreuves de notre vie. Je t'aimerai toujours. Reviens, mon tendre amour._

_Katniss, ta fleur d'été. _


	18. Huitième lettre de Peeta

Le 24 avril 2017.

_ Chérie,_

_Je suis là. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Jamais plus. Non. Je te le promets. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, désormais, et nous avons toute la vie devant nous. Nous serons toujours ensemble, et je n'aurais plus ces problèmes d'épisodes. Je n'ai plus rien, je suis guéri ! Tu as été ma force, tu seras toujours cette force… Je t'aime… Ton amour pour moi m'a tellement aidé dans cette épreuve. Me raccrocher à ton visage, tes lèvres, tes mos, ton corps, m'a permis de puiser toute ma volonté. Ça a été dur mais je pense que ça l'a encore été plus pour toi, mon amour. Haymitch et Sae ont été là, encore une fois. J'avais aussi chargé Delly de veiller sur toi et elle l'a fait. Toutefois, tu semblais t'être perdue de nouveau dans ton monde. Mais je suis là. Je t'aiderai, à mon tour, à vaincre tes plus grandes angoisses. A annihiler tes cauchemars. A te faire oublier le passé. A voir le futur sous un angle meilleur. Je t'ai, et tu m'as. Je t'aime si fort, Katniss Everdeen. Peux-tu l'imaginer ? Je pense…_

_Peeta, ton « ange »_


	19. Neuvième lettre de Katniss

Le 24 janvier 2019.

_ Peeta Mellark._

_Tu es vraiment l'homme le plus INCROYABLE que je connaisse. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas me marier, et pourtant, pauvre imbécile - que j'aime tellement, bien évidemment -, tu me fais la plus belle des demandes qu'une fille puisse imaginer. Cette nuit, il n'y avait pas que la chaleur du feu dans la cheminée qui m'enveloppait le corps. Comment aurais-je pu refuser face à l'Apollon que j'avais près de moi, sur moi, en moi ? Ces choses-là ne se réfléchissent pas. Je t'aime, me marier avec toi n'est pas un problème. Je pense que tu en sais les « conditions », que tu sais à quoi t'attendre jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Je ne suis pas prête à avoir des enfants et je ne le serai jamais. Je suis navrée. Mais me marier avec toi, sceller mon destin au tien devant le monde entier… Ça, je peux. Cela est vraiment acceptable. Un magnifique cadeau. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer mieux que ma belle forêt, le lac gelé et la cabane de mon père. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer, d'ailleurs, que tu aurais trouvé du temps pour organiser notre escapade dans les bois ou aller chercher la bague, qui, par ailleurs, est tout à fait sublime, comme je les aime. Tu me connais par cœur, et je t'aime pour ce que tu me fais devenir sous ton regard. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Depuis toujours et pour toujours._

_Katniss, qui est juste amoureuse de toi._


	20. Neuvième lettre de Peeta

Le 23 juillet 2019.

_ Mon amour de ma vie…_

_Demain, nous nous marions. Enfin. Oui, enfin. Mon rêve de gamin qui se réalise. Je t'écris de la maison, où sont endormis les deux plus gros ronfleurs de tout Panem : Haymitch, et Gale. Je suis ravi que tu aies accepté qu'il vienne. Après tout, je sais que vous vous manquiez, que tu avais besoin d'un homme qui n'est pas ton fiancé ou ton père de substitution. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, j'ai compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre que de l'amitié, pure et simple. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour Gale, au début, de se faire à l'idée qu'il ne t'aurait jamais que pour lui. Je le comprends, je l'ai vécu, aussi. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être égoïste en me disant que demain, tu m'appartiendras pour toujours, que demain, devant tout les esprits saints du monde - ou je ne sais quelle autre croyance - nous serons unis au-delà de la mort. Nous n'avons pas besoin de beaucoup de personnes pour témoigner de notre amour. Ta mère, Haymitch, Gale, Annie et Finn, Delly et Johanna suffiront amplement. Je sais que certaines personnes auraient dû être là et elles le seront : dans ton cœur, mon tendre amour. Jamais ces personnes ne seront mortes réellement tant que tu ne les oublieras pas. Tu ne les oublieras jamais, et elles ne mourront jamais. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour se souvenir d'eux, de notre famille, de nous deux, de notre amour si spécial, si unique. Je t'aime et demain, je te promettrai de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_Ton boulanger préféré._


End file.
